And Baby Makes 3
by r2roswell
Summary: Another one-shot to what has become "And Baby..." titles. Beckett and Castle have welcomed their new addition but neither parent can get any descent sleep. This is a fluff piece of during one of those moments.


Author's Note:

Aw so I got a lot of positive feedback from my one shot 'And Baby Completes Me'.

Some people were even making a request that I do another so considering

at how pleased I was that you all seemed to like the story I decided

to go ahead and fullfill that request.

ENJOY!

* * *

**And Baby Makes 3**

_2 months later- 3 days after Beckett's release from the hospital_

At 2:18 in the morning the newest addition to the family, Derek Castle, was wailing up a storm. Beckett had fed and burped him less than five minutes ago. Caslte had also changed his diaper. Neither she nor Castle had wanted to get up and they couldn't rely on Martha and Alexis to be parents for their little guy. Castle looked over at Beckett who looked just as miserable as he did. He patted his wife on the back.

"Stay in bed," he said groggily to her. "I got him."

"I owe you this one," Beckett said back.

Castle rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "You do all the breast feeding. Trust me you never have to owe me." Castle pulled the sheets off and got up and then whispered, "Unlike my first wife who wouldn't dare since she thought it was a cruel use of her boobs. You're all ready better at the whole mom thing than she was."

"Castle," Beckett mumbled, "The baby."

"Right," he replied.

Castle made his way over to the basinet where Derek was still crying his little lungs out. He gently picked up his son.

"What's the matter little Cosmo," Castle whispered to him. "You've been fed, burped, changed. Are you just trying to give mommy and daddy a hard time?" Castle looked over at his wife who looked to be resting finally. "Come on little guy, let's go tour the rest of the house so your mommy can sleep."

* * *

The two boys made their way down the hall to the nursery. Castle turned on a lamp light.

"See this Cosmo, this is going to be your room but don't worry you're just gonna be down the hall so I promise it won't be too scary."

Castle made his way around every inch of the room. He showed the little guy the blankets and the animals.

Derek had since gotten quiet. Sometimes babies just needed to cry for no reason and sometimes they just needed to be held. Castle turned on the mobile that was hanging over the bed. It moved in circles and played a soft lullaby that lasted only a minute but after the song was over the mobile still kept moving.

"You're going to learn a lot in here, how to walk and do all kinds of things. We're going to have so much fun. It's your own little castle, Cosmo. And you are going to be spoiled just like your big sister Alexis was when she was little."

After touring the room Castle made his way over to the brown polka dot sofa and took a seat, propping his feet on the ottoman, placing Cosmo on his chest. He reached for a book that was on the table, "I Love You Forever". He could still remember reading the story to Alexis when she was a baby.

* * *

From the doorway Beckett watched and waited until Castle was finished reading.

"Perfect story dad," Beckett whispered.

Castle looked up at his wife and smiled, "You should be in bed Mrs. Castle."

Beckett smiled at the use of her new last name. It was still something she was never going to get used to but she loved the way it sounded. She made her way over to them.

"Later," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Right now I wanted to be with my two favorite boys."

"You just can't get enough of us can you?"

Beckett smiled and leaned in to kiss Castle. He leaned up to meet her lips.

"Never," she said to him. She looked to see Derek fast asleep. "You weren't joking you really are a baby whisperer."

"Not just that but I do have that RHD remember?"

Beckett nodded, "Of course how could I forget?"

"You know you've got a title now too?"

"Oh really mind telling me what that is?"

"Pull up a seat Mrs. Castle and I'll tell you."

Beckett took a seat next to Castle. He was so glad that he had opted for the two person couch for the room and the double wide ottoman. With one hand over Cosmo, he placed his left arm over Beckett's shoulder.

"You my lovely wife have an REM."

"And an REM is?"

"Remarkably Extraordinary Mom," said Castle.

Beckett leaned her head on his shoulder, "I like that title."

Castle placed a kiss on her head and the two sat in silence for a short time.

"So what do you say Beckett, maybe in another year or two we can have ourselves another," he said motioning to Cosmo.

Beckett couldn't help but laugh a little. "Slow down there Castle, let's see how we deal with this one first before we create our trio."

"Sounds good to me," Castle said as he leaned in to Beckett placing another kiss on her lips.

Beckett rubbed her hands over Cosmo's hair enjoying the smoothness of it and then she was content at placing her left harm across Castle's and Cosmo and leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. Daylight would be arriving in a few hours but for now the silence of the room and the soft glow from the lamp was enough to make their time together peaceful before Cosmo decided to start crying again.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
